Naja
Naja, professional monster hunter. Primitive, and hasn't a clue what's going on and why she's on a metal sky-city. She just wants to go back to fighting really big monsters. Appearance Naja is a very tall, very muscular human female. She has black spikey hair, which is quite long and held back only by a single green hairband. Her eyes are reddish-brown, and her dusty brown skin is covered in scars. She only seems to wear a single outfit that looks like she's been out jogging, consisting of a tight fitting green crop top, and tight fitting green shorts. She has no shoes. She also caries around a large axe which, is very sharp but looks like it was made from literal garbage. Which it was, it was made from an entire dumpster, compressed down into the shape of an axe. Personality Naja is extremely primitive, and very ignorant. However, this is not just due to her background, but also because she's pretty stupid as an individual. Despite the confusion she's usually in she does her best to be optimistic and happy, being generally friendly. She can be angered very easily, and is highly aggressive and competitive. When fighting she shows obvious blood lust, enjoying the death of dumb creatures by her own hand. History Naja originally lived on a protected planet with a very unique and valuable ecosystem, full of large creatures that could be made into useful resources. The planet officially has no proper name and is merely numbered, and not on most records due to it's protections. The planet was isolated due to it's protection, and very primitive. The dominant intelligent species are Humans, and the humans fight to survive in the ecosystem, through archaic methods. Naja was one of the many humans who call themselves monster hunters, armed warriors who team up to kill large beasts that get too close to settlements. She earned a reputation for herself as being very effective but somewhat insane. One day she took the task of hunting a particularly large and renowned beast, despite fellow monster hunters trying to stop her. She did so anyway, and would have died if she wasn't stolen off the face of the planet. A passing ship teleported her into captivity, where she was then used as a Colosseum fighter for entertainment purposes. It didn't take long for her to escape, stealing a slave named Kaikoura along the way. She took it upon herself to look after and protect Kaikoura, while also benefiting from the slave's abilities as a Rai'ku. Ever since then, they've both been on the run. Frenzy Virus Naja is infected with a virus known as the Frenzy Virus. Normally this virus only seems to effect unintelligent beasts on her homeplanet, but for somehow she became infected with it. The virus is usually dormant, until the host becomes sufficiently weak for it to take over, causing the host to become maniacal and rabid with an incredibly increased appetite. The host also experiences increased physical ability, as well as skin or hide becoming a lot denser. The strange beneficial effects are likely a result of the virus' attempt to ensure the host's survival. After a while the virus returns to being dormant, as constantly invigorating the host may result in eventual death. Thankfully the virus is not compatible with most species on the RBS, and it is only infectious by blood. Category:IC Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Winter